


Close Call

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, Stand Alone, but not really, sex while on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Akaashi's mother picks a really compromising time to call her son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! It's Bokuto's birthday so _of course_ I'm gonna post a smut fic. It's not birthday sex but it's... fun. Nonetheless, happy birthday Bokuto, you gon' get laid  
>  Thanks to my good friend [Brittie](http://well-hello-bright-eyes.tumblr.com/) for the title!!!

The first call came when they had stripped down to their boxers.

Bokuto had come to Akaashi’s dorm straight from practice, slightly sweaty and smelling musky from not having showered after volleyball. Akaashi’s roommate wouldn’t be back for a couple of hours so they were free to do whatever they pleased while he was gone.

This translated into having sex, because what else is there to do when your roommate is out for a few hours and you’re oddly attracted to your boyfriend’s sweaty and mildly smelly body?

Akaashi’s lips had found Bokuto’s almost immediately after he knocked on the door, the gym bag forgotten on the floor soon after. Somehow the couple had maneuvered on to the bed after shedding their shirts, Bokuto towering over Akaashi and cradling his chin gently while moving their lips together.

For such a strong man Bokuto was surprisingly gentle while handling Akaashi even though Akaashi could take it rough. In fact, he liked it that way.

Bokuto freed Akaashi of his pants, kissing down his abdomen. Akaashi thread his fingers through Bokuto’s hair, eyes closed and just reveling in the sensation of soft lips on his skin. He almost whined when Bokuto’s lips moved away for just a moment but they were back on him instantly.

And just like that the moment was ruined by Akaashi’s ringtone playing, muffled somewhat by the tangle of sheets around them.

“Ignore it.” Bokuto mumbled against his stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel and thumbing at hip bones that could cut glass. They were razor sharp and so _sexy_ Bokuto could bite and lick at them for hours. It drove Akaashi absolutely wild.

Akaashi glanced at his phone and saw that it was his mother. He considered making Bokuto stop so he could pick it up but Bokuto started kissing along the waistband of his boxers, slowly peeling them back and his lips were delving deeper and deeper and he just could _not_ bring himself to answer the phone. Akaashi tugged his hair gently, never having removed his fingers from Bokuto’s head. Bokuto hummed against his skin, finally ridding him of his boxers, leaving him exposed. He was already leaking, Bokuto’s post-gym body working him up.

Akaashi was always slightly bashful of his appearance; whenever he was completely naked in front of Bokuto he always had the desire to hide away, curl in to himself so he didn’t have to look at the monstrosity that was his body. But Bokuto always lifted him up, telling him how beautiful he was and that he was so lucky to have Akaashi in his life.

Akaashi was always so thankful for Bokuto’s presence in his life.

A click of the lube bottle brought Akaashi from his thoughts and he tensed up in anticipation. Bokuto grinned at him from between his legs. “Relax.” He whispered, a breath of a word against his hip.

Bokuto’s fingers teased and prodded at his entrance, encouraging him to relax. Eventually, Akaashi did and Bokuto slipped in one finger and then two. A guttural moan ripped from Akaashi’s chest and he arched his back, gripping the pillow. His eyes slipped shut, basking in the glory that was Bokuto’s fingers.

However, he should have kept them open because he felt a puff of air on his erection and then a hand was clenching it. He tightened around Bokuto’s fingers in response and soon Bokuto engulfed him in to his mouth. Akaashi cried out softly once more.

The thing about Bokuto’s mouth was that it was big and _lethal_. The things the man could do with his tongue and lips were astonishing, always bringing Akaashi to the brink of orgasm right away. In fact, he usually would climax more than once whenever they had sex, mostly because  
Bokuto loved going down on him and then fucking him senseless while he was still oversensitive.

Through the fogged haze of arousal Akaashi vaguely recognized his ringtone. While Bokuto bobbed on his cock and thrust his fingers in and out brutally, Akaashi cracked his eyes open to look at his phone. It was his mother again. She never would call twice in a row if it wasn’t an emergency. Akaashi had a slight sense of panic but Bokuto’s mouth was making him slip from the real world.

With one hand still tangled in Bokuto’s hair the other reached for his phone. He accepted the call, sparing a warning glance to Bokuto. It was all in vain though; Bokuto’s eyes were shut in concentration, tongue moving wildly across his shaft, cheeks hollowing and fingers curling so dangerously close to his prostate that he was afraid of shouting in to the phone instead of giving a proper greeting.

“H-Hello?” Akaashi greeted, slightly out of breath. He had no idea how he was going to keep his voice under control while Bokuto was working him so _well_.

“ _Keiji! Why didn’t you pick up the phone the first time I called you?_ ” His mother was never a kind woman, unusually cold, even towards her children. She was a very demanding woman, not one for excuses or broken promises. She expected too much and gave nothing in return, not even love or affection.

“U-Uh…” Akaashi bit down on his lip as he met Bokuto’s eyes, gold swallowed up by the blacks of his irises. Bokuto gave a sinister smirk and curls his tongue around the head, fingers pressing against his prostate at the same time. Akaashi bucked up in to him.

“ _Keiji? Are you listening?_ ” His mother demanded on the other line.

“Y-Yes.” He hissed, half to his mother and half to Bokuto.

Bokuto slurped up his cock, bobbing up and down the shaft at a skilled pace. Akaashi’s eyes slipped shut again as Bokuto spread his fingers inside of him, every so often tapping against his prostate. Akaashi swallowed his moans.

“ _What are you doing? I’ve been trying to contact you. Have you been ignoring me?_ ”

“No.” Akaashi sighed as Bokuto slid his fingers out, deeming him stretched enough. His mouth popped off his cock and he sat back on his knees, fingers running lightly over Akaashi’s spread thighs. Akaashi’s eyes slipped closed as he drifted into a relaxed state.

“ _Then why haven’t you been answering my calls_?”

If Akaashi had half a mind to pay attention then he would have heard the lube opening again and the distinct ripping of a condom wrapper. He would’ve felt the bed dip and Bokuto shift closer to him, thighs bumping in to the back of his thighs. But he was so relaxed and fuzzy that he didn’t realize.

“I was doing some work for a class of mine and didn’t see you calling. Is everything o- _ooooh_ ,” Before he could stop it a groan escaped his lips as Bokuto grabbed his leg, draping it over his shoulder. He bent his body forward and sank in to him slowly until he bottomed out. Akaashi clamped his teeth on to his bottom lip to shut him up.

“ _Keiji? Are you alright?_ ” He barely heard his voice on the line as he clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes blown wide as he stared into Bokuto’s gold ones. There was a smirk on Bokuto’s face, clearly not caring at all that Akaashi was on the phone with his _mother_ , the mother that was extremely homophobic and refused to acknowledge his relationship with Bokuto.

“F-Fine.” Akaashi clipped out, free hand grasping the sheets tightly. He nudged Bokuto with his knee, trying to get him to stop but Bokuto just cocked his head and pulled out, giving a tentative thrust.

Akaashi threw his head back and covered his mouth with the hand once buried in the sheets, trying not to let his mother know what his moans sound like.

His mother sighed on the other end, “ _Keiji, you’re not hanging out with that Bokuto boy are you? I thought I told you I didn’t approve of his…ways_.”

If Akaashi wasn’t getting pounded in to by said boy he would’ve rolled his eyes. But he was trying not to let his eyes roll back into his head from the pleasure his boyfriend was giving him so he just squeezed his eyes shut. “N-No, mother.”

“ _Good. I trust that you would not disobey me and your father. We’ve been working very hard to find you a suitable wife. I think it would be best if you met with some of them. We would also love if you could come home more often to see us, Keiji_.”

It was comical how she was bringing this up now, while Bokuto was balls deep in him. He bit down on his index finger as Bokuto rolled his hips in to him at a torturing pace. Bokuto was always so skilled at fucking, his body almost built for it. He pressed kisses along Akaashi’s calf and knee as he continues to rock his hips.

“Y-Yes mother.” Akaashi said, ending with a gasp as Bokuto teased his prostate. Bokuto’s eyes glinted with mirth and he changed his angle a bit, slamming right in. “M-Mother can I call you back?”

“ _Keiji this is important. This is your future we’re talking about. It can’t wait.”_ His mother responded.

As Bokuto thrust in again Akaashi had had enough. Akaashi defied his mother for one of the first times in his life, hanging up and throwing the phone across the room. It hit the wall and thumped down onto his roommate’s bed. It was Bokuto’s turn to widen his eyes and he let Akaashi push him away and onto his back.

Akaashi climbed into his lap, sinking down on his cock in one fluid motion. “That wasn’t f-funny Koutarou.” He splayed his hands across Bokuto’s chest for leverage and lifted himself only to sink back down. He gasped at how thick Bokuto felt in this position as opposed to missionary.

Bokuto gripped his hips tightly and thrust up in to him, setting a brutal pace. The only sounds that echoed the room were the pants coming from Akaashi’s lips and the sound of slapping skin. Akaashi bit at Bokuto’s shoulders to suppress his moan, Bokuto’s hand splayed across his back and the other helping him rock down on to his cock.

“I thought it was pretty funny.” Bokuto murmured into his ear, thrusting up and in to his prostate. Akaashi cried out and tightened his arms around his neck, fingers sliding in to his hair.

“Sh-She was telling me a-about how she’s t-trying to find me a wife.” Akaashi slammed himself down on to Bokuto’s cock, crying out when he hit his prostate again. It felt so _good_.

Bokuto growled and forced Akaashi back on to his back, pushing his knees to his chest. His cock was still in him and Akaashi’s eyes were blown wide with shock and lust. He bit his lip as Bokuto pounded in to him.

“Fuck your parents.” He punctuated each word with a thrust. The way Akaashi’s legs were pressed against his chest made Bokuto go deeper and it was almost too much. His balls slapped against Akaashi’s ass and Akaashi scrambled to grab on to his forearms. “I won’t let that happen, baby.”

“B-Bokuto-san, please.” Akaashi pleaded, moving one hand to wrap around his neglected cock.

“You gonna cum baby?” Bokuto grit out, switching to shallow thrusts. Akaashi just nodded, hand flying frantically over his cock. “Cum. Cum for me baby.”

The words did him in and he sobbed as he came over his hand and stomach, thumbing the slit. He clenched around Bokuto and he grunted, slamming in to Akaashi one last time before spilling in to the condom. He dropped to his elbows, lips finding Akaashi’s clumsily.

They kissed lazily, coming down from their highs. Akaashi rocked his hips lightly as he rode out his orgasm until it was too much, pushing at Bokuto’s hips. Bokuto pulled out but never left his lips, moving a hand to cup Akaashi’s cheek.

There was no tongue, just lips moving over each other lovingly, lazily. It was soothing and Akaashi enjoyed these post-orgasm moments with Bokuto, just loving and being slow. After a while they part, Bokuto clambering off the bed to throw the condom away. Akaashi curled up under the covers draping an arm across Bokuto once he came back in to the bed.

Bokuto ran his fingers through Akaashi’s dark curls, “I’m not going to let you get married off, you hear?”

Akaashi smiled softly, “I know, Bokuto-san.” He laid his head on Bokuto’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

The silence of the room was broken by Akaashi’s ringtone blaring where it lay on his roommate’s bed. They exchanged a nervous glance before ultimately choosing to ignore it. A little more rebelling couldn’t harm anybody right?

~~Akaashi learned the hard way later that day that yes, it could harm somebody.~~

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
